Quality Time
by NomadGirl12
Summary: Pit's secretly married, and his wife comes to stay at the Smash Mansion for a few weeks. What chaos shall ensue? Pit x OC.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, this is my first time writing an SSBB fic, so please bear with me. I tried to make character portrayals as accurate as possible. The time of year is probably around summer holidays, I guess. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything/ anyone except Kylie.**

**I LOVE PIT!**

**

* * *

**

Quality Time

Pit POV:

When I woke up, the first thing I saw was my calendar. And the date circled on it, which just so happened to be… today.

I jumped up, got tangled in my bed sheets, and almost fell on the floor. I pulled on my clothes (toga, shorts, and sandals) as fast as I could, then turned to make my bed and groaned.

During the night, my wings had shed feathers _everywhere._ 5 feathery minutes of cleaning up later, my bed was made and my room spotless. Satisfied, I picked my bow, and carefully placed my laurel wreath on my head.

I walked into the corridor quietly, knowing some people were still asleep. I had found that unbelievable when I had first come here, that the others could sleep so late without worrying about their duties, but then again, I reasoned, none of them were Captain of the Guard of the Goddess Palutena.

Sighing, I flew down three flights of stairs into the cafeteria, where everyone who was awake was having breakfast. To my surprise, most of my friends were already awake. I grabbed a plate of pancakes and some fruit, and walked over to the table where they were sitting.

"Good Morning, Pit." Zelda greeted me as I sat down. The princess was sitting in between Link and Princess Peach. I nodded hello to them, and also to Ike, Samus, and Red (Usually called Pokémon trainer). Marth was apparently still asleep.

Throughout breakfast, I kept glancing towards the direction of the front door. Marth came down a few minutes after me and ate his food half-asleep, until Ike woke him up by throwing an egg at his face.

"Expecting someone?" Ike questioned, noticing my impatience. I blushed.

"I suppose you could say that." I said uncomfortably. Link and Marth's heads snapped over at that, while everyone else just looked normally.

"Who is it?" Zelda asked at the same time Link said "Is it a girl?" I shifted in my chair, unsure how to answer, unconsciously shaking out my wings softly. Several feathers floated to the floor as I thought. There was one thing I had never told my friends…

"Well, if you really want to know… my wife is coming for a visit."

Almost audibly, the jaws of everybody sitting at my table dropped open.

"You're MARRIED?" Ike yelled.

"And you never TOLD us?" Link added. By now, the rest of the cafeteria was staring at us. I blushed even more.

"Well, you never asked, and it never came up." I said pointedly.

"What's her name?" Peach asked. "How did you two meet?"

"Her name is Kylie, and she is one of my lieutenants." I answered. Red, Marth, Link, and Ike just stared.

"So why is she visiting now, after all this time?" Marth asked curiously.

"Kylie has been scouting around the borderlands for the last few months. Usually, I would have gone with her, but I had to stay for the tournament. She came back to our home in Angel Land about two weeks ago. My Lady Palutena decided to send her here so we could spend some 'quality time', as she put it, together." I explained. Glancing at my watch, I saw that it was 9:50. "Kylie should be here in about ten minutes. I quickly ate the rest of my food, ignoring the incredulous looks my friends were giving me.

5 minutes later, we were all sitting in the living room, waiting for the doorbell to ring.

"Hey, Pit, no offense, but aren't you kind of young to be married?" Link questioned. I gritted my teeth.

"In human years, I may appear young but I am in actuality 17, as is Kylie. In Angel years, I am 703." I informed them. Link looked stunned, as did Marth and Red. Ike looked like he had suspected something of the sort, which surprised me. The princess' managed to hide their reactions, which was rather interesting.

_RING!_

I sprinted down the hallway to the door, tried to calm myself down, failed, tried again, succeeded, and pulled open the door.

Kylie was standing there, looking shy. Her straight black hair had grown down to her waist, and her bright green eyes were looking around with curiosity. She was wearing a blue toga similar to mine, but more feminine. Her roan coloured wings were folded behind her. Our faces both lit up when we saw each other.

I pulled her in and gave her a huge hug after closing the door.

"I missed you so much!" We said at the same time. The two of us laughed.

"Everyone is very excited to meet you! Come on, I'll introduce you to everyone." Kylie obliged, taking my hand in hers.

As soon as we appeared in the living room, everyone stopped whatever they were doing.

"This is my wife." I announced with no little pride.

I am pleased to say that everyone took to her very well. I introduced her to all of my friends, and told Kylie that she would meet everyone else at lunch, which was true.

For the next half an hour, we all just sat there talking, Kylie and I holding hands the whole time. I can't tell you how god it felt to be able to do that again.

"How about I show you around?" Peach offered. Kylie accepted readily enough, and waved to me as Peach led her away.

"She's seems really nice, Pit." Ike said honestly. I smiled gratefully.

"I have another question," Marth began. "Where is she gonna sleep?" I gave him an odd look. "With me, of course." Where else would she sleep? She was my wife, after all.

The guys (and Zelda) all gave me look of disbelief. I felt my eyes widen as I realized what they were thinking.

"Ugh, you perverts! Not like that! Besides, we married anyway, remember?" I glared at them. They looked sheepish, especially Zelda, since she was the only girl there (Samus had left to make repairs on her power suit).

Rolling my eyes, I told them I would see them at lunch and flew up to my room. When I got there, I found Peach pointing out the various rooms in our hallway.

"That's Ike's room, that one's Marth's, here is the one that Zelda and I share, and this is Pit's room." She pointed. Kylie caught my eye and winked. I couldn't help but grin and wink back. Peach was nice, but sometimes she could be a little _too_ nice, like sticky-sweet sugar on top of I dunno, ice cream or something (**A/N, I am eating chocolate cake with ice cream right now, so I just put that. Sorry if it doesn't make sense.)**

"Hey, Peach. Is it all right if Kylie and I catch up for a while? We have a lot to tell each other…" I asked hopefully. Luckily, Peach had already showed Kylie most of the mansion, so she didn't mind.

"I'll show you the rest after lunch!" Peach called out as she skipped away.

-Line Break-

Meanwhile, downstairs, Pit's friends were discussing what had just happened.

"They are _so_ cute together!" Zelda squealed into Link's ear. He held back a wince.

"I wonder what they are up to… shall we check?" Link suggested mischievously (and quietly). Zelda, knowing exactly what he had in mind, agreed immediately. The two of them snuck upstairs and spied through the crack in the door.

-Line Break-

I had pulled Kylie into my room, and for a while we had just sat and talked, recounting battles and funny stories. Once we had run out of things to tell each other, we sat in a comfortable silence, until Kylie suddenly spoke.

"You know what I've really missed?" I shrugged. "This." And with that, she pulled me down by my shirt and kissed me. All other thoughts vanished from my mind as I kissed her back.

-Line Break-

Zelda and Link were watching in awe. Link whipped out his cellphone and took a picture. It wasn't very clear, but you could _definitely _tell what was happening.

The two of them snuck back downstairs, gleeful with their prize. The rest of the group was still sitting there, talking about who knows what by now.

"Hey Ike, Marth." Link called out. "Wanna see a picture?"

* * *

**So what did you think? Please tell me if you like it! Criticism accepted, so are ideas! I know there were barely any characters in this chapter, but there will be more in the next one.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the next chapter! I just wanted to say, thank you to the reviewers of any/ all of my stories. You guys are awesome! You really help me out and make me feel great. This chapter is dedicated to you guys.**

**Disclaimer: I'm sick of typing this.**

* * *

Chapter 2

Third Person POV:

Ike and Marth were in shock. First, they had found out that of all things, Pit was _married._

Now, Link was showing them a picture of Pit and said wife (Kylie) _snogging._

Ike and Marth didn't have anything against kissing, but the last person they had ever expected to see do so was _Pit._

-Line Break-

Kylie POV:

I felt myself smile as I pulled away. Pit was smiling too. _Thank you, Palutena, for sending me here,_ I thought.

I leaned against my husband, content, and he wrapped his arm around me.

We stayed like that for a while, reveling in each other's company, until we heard Peach yell "Lunch!" The sounds of a stampede followed right after. Pit and I flew downstairs as soon as the noise stopped.

-Line Break-

Pit POV:

When we walked into the cafeteria, I led Kylie to the front, where Master Hand was making announcements.

"…and no arguments, all right! Oh, and yes, for those of you who have not met her yet, we have the honor of having Pit's wife, Kylie, stay with us for a few weeks. Be welcoming. That is all." Master Hand finished, and then left.

For the next ten seconds, there was silence. Then Captain Falcon broke it by saying "How come the little kid's already married to some pretty little lady, but Samus won't go out with me?"

Kylie blushed, I glared, and everyone else just stared at Captain Falcon. Samus looked like she was about to kill him, which surprised nobody.

Then the Pokémon started talking excitedly amongst themselves, while Fox, Falco and Snake continued eating as if nothing had happened.

"I'm 703!" I snapped at Captain Falcon. The villains (Wario, Bowser, Ganondorf…) table just kept staring while my friends started snickering.

Rolling my eyes, I led Kylie to the food and led her to the table where our friends sat. Of course, we sat next to each other.

-Line Break-

Link POV:

Captain Falcon is weird. And really stupid. Calming Samus down is not an easy task.

Anyway, I decided to mess with Pit a little, just for the fun of it.

"Hey Pit, wanna see a picture?" Ike choked on his food and Samus thumped him on the back. Marth stared at me, mouth slightly open. I snickered and he blushed and looked away.

"Sure." said Pit unsuspectingly. I opened it up on my phone and turned it around so he could see it.

HE WENT BRIGHT RED! THAT WAS THE FUNNIEST THING I HAVE EVER SEEN!

Zelda and I couldn't help ourselves; we started laughing and almost fell off of our chairs. Marth and Ike tried to hold back their grins and failed miserably.

Samus, Peach, Red, and Kylie all looked curious as to what was going on. I lifted up my phone again- only to have it snatched out of my hand by Pit.

"Hey! Give that back," I exclaimed. Kylie peeked over Pits shoulder and went pink. I jumped over the table and tackled Pit. The two of us wrestled for the phone on the floor for a few minutes, our friends watching in amusement. Of course, I won. We sat down, Pit scowling and me looking smug.

"Link, can I see that picture?" Samus asked. Red shook his head, he had a feeling something bad was going to happen.

Pit POV:

_How did he get that picture?_ Anyway, I can't let anyone else see, they'd never stop laughing. Just look at Ike and Marth if you want an example. I went through my options lightning fast and chose the best one.

I picked up a slice of pizza from my plate and threw it at Link.

It hit him in the face with a smack, then greasily slid down and fell onto the floor. Everybody looked at me in disbelief. I shrugged.

"Desperate times call for desperate measures." I said calmly.

Slowly, Link picked up a slice of pie from his own plate, looked at it, then looked at me, then threw it.

2 things happened:

-I ducked and got lucky.

-Link was unlucky and it hit Wario in the head.

Wario turned around in shock. His eyes fell on poor Luigi, who was laughing about something with Mario.

Wario picked up a sausage and threw it at Luigi. Unfortunately, he had really bad aim so he missed and hit Sonic instead.

By now, the cafeteria was deadly silent. So of course, Samus chose that moment to holler two words.

"FOOD FIGHT!"

* * *

**Sorry, kind of a cliffie. Tell me what you think! I already have chapter three written out, I just need to type it up, but suggestions are still welcome.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Nintendo. But I don't.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 3

Pit POV:

Food is flying _everywhere._ After Samus yelled food fight, everybody joined in. Even Princess Peach was having fun, using a saucepan (I have no idea where she got that) to deflect any missiles heading in her direction.

Kylie looked like she was having the time of her life. She had great aim and managed to lob a spoonful of yoghurt and Ganondorf. You might think that we would run out of food eventually, but we just picked up what was thrown at us and threw it again.

Captain Falcon was pouring orange juice over people, and Sonic was running around throwing chili cheese dogs at everyone. Crazy Hand had appeared out of nowhere and was causing people to slip on the goop all over the floor. I was currently crouching next to a table for cover, pelting Falco and Snake with salad bits.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw something move. I turned to see Link, Ike, Marth, and Red all aiming at Kylie and me, the traitors. Kylie followed my gaze and her jaw dropped. The guys grinned and prepared to throw. I had an idea, one that I knew I would regret later, but that could save our clothes from the trash right now.

"Wings." I muttered to Kylie. They threw the food. We whipped out our wings and folded them around ourselves, using them as shields. I couldn't help but groan, it would take _ages_ to clean our feathers later.

"Cheater!" Red yelled. I folded my wings up again and grinned. Then I picked up a bowl of ice cream and flung the contents at Marth.

Marth yelped in surprise and ducked just in time. It hit Zelda (who was standing behind Link) instead. Shocked, she picked up a bottle of ketchup and started spraying everyone with it, even Link. Poor Kylie, her wings looked like she'd had a bad dye job. I can't even imagine what mine must look like.

I glanced around the cafeteria. Unidentifiable foods were spattered on the walls; people were running everywhere, more goop on the floor. In short, it was chaos. So, of course, Master Hand chose that moment to come in and yell "STOP!"

Everybody froze, except for Crazy Hand. He decided to stop a minute later, sliding to a stop on the floor. However, he bumped into Zelda, causing her to topple into Link, the two of them tumbling to the floor, Zelda on top of Link.

Both of them stood up as quickly as they could, blushing. Kylie and I chuckled.

Master Hand looked as angry as a hand could look. "I would make you clean this up, but I have a feeling that it would just make things worse. So, everybody go to your rooms, NOW!" He yelled. We scarpered.

-Line Break-

Have you ever tried getting food out of your wings? It is _not_ easy.

Kylie and I were in my room, trying to clean ourselves up. We were both standing facing each other, wings spread out. Kylie held a wet cloth, while I was holding a sponge. The two of us were trying to wipe food off of each others' wings.

I gently ran the sponge against her ketchup feathers. To my relief, it came off easily. Kylie had to rub against my feathers to get some of the stains out and it felt really weird.

Kylie's wings weren't too messy, so it only took me a few minutes to do her front, then look over the back, which was clean. The guys had gone easy on her. However, that did not apply to me. It took her ten minutes to do the front of my wings alone.

"Take your toga off so it doesn't get any messier, we might still be able to save it." She said briskly. I obeyed with a smile. "I thought _I_ was _your_ captain." I teased her.

Laughing, she began to clean to back of my wings, which according to her looked like rainbow graffiti.

"Hey Pit have you seen-" Red walked in, not bothering to knock. We must have made quite a picture; me in my shorts and sandals, and Kylie still in her food-splattered toga, cleaning my wings.

"Never mind, I'll ask Ike!" Red said quickly, backing out and shutting the door firmly Kylie and I looked at each other and burst out laughing.

-Line Break-

Red POV:

That is the _last_ time I forget to knock! I know it's not like they were doing anything that I shouldn't have seen, but it just wasn't something I was expecting to see.

I wonder what Ike will think… only one way to find out.

-Line Break-

Pit POV:

"All right, I'm done." Kylie said. I folded my wings and turned to give her a hug.

"Why don't you go change?" I suggested. Kylie nodded. Palutena had sent (well, teleported) her suitcase for here, so Kylie quickly looked through it and pulled out a clean toga.

She gave me a peck on the cheek, then went into the bathroom to change. I went over to my chest of drawers and pulled on a clean toga of my own.

I yawned, suddenly feeling tired. I glanced at my bed. Maybe a quick nap wouldn't be such a bad idea. I lay down and almost immediately fell asleep.

-Line Break-

Marth POV:

I was sitting in Ike's room. The two of us had been talking for the last hour, about whatever we could think of. Ike had told me about Red, and I couldn't help but laugh. Poor Red.

"I wonder what they're up to now. I haven't seen them since lunch." I glanced at the clock. "And it's 5:30."

"Shall we see, then?" Ike grinned. We crept out of his room, and opened Pit's door just a crack to peek through.

What we saw surprised us. Pit and Kylie, curled up on the bed together, fast asleep. Ike whipped out his phone and took a picture. I shut the door quietly and we snuck back to Ike's room.

"I bet Link is in Zelda/ Peach's room** (A/N, just in case you forgot, they share a room!)**. Wanna show him?" Ike gave an evil grin. I nodded, smiling, and we tiptoed over to the Princess' room. Link was there, as well as Red, Samus, and of course Zelda and Peach.

"Hey Link, we have an even better picture. Wanna see?" I said. Everybody said some sort of 'yes', or 'sure'. Smirking, Ike showed them.

"Aww!" Went Zelda and Peach. Red blushed. He was still embarrassed about what had happened before. Samus asked: "Is this really _our_ Pit? The one who can thrash almost everybody here in Brawl?"

-Line Break-

Pit POV:

I woke up, surprised but pleased to find Kylie curled up next to me. Smiling, I gently shook her.

"Wha- what time is it?" she asked sleepily. "Almost dinner time!" I informed her cheerfully, looking at the clock.

"What!" She sat up immediately, rubbing her eyes. She took one look at my smile before hitting me with her pillow.

"Ouch! Hey, that hurts!" I yelped. By Palutena, that pillow really _did_ hurt. Kylie kept hitting me until I tried to take the pillow from her and ended up toppling over on top of her. Kylie blushed, since our faces were inches apart. I grinned, gave her a quick kiss, and then helped her up.

Right on time, Peach yelled "DINNER!"

-Line Break-

Needless to say, dinner was a rather subdued affair. Nobody spoke, since we weren't sure how angry Master Hand still was.

However, afterwards, we all rendezvoused in Ike's room (At that point it was the cleanest: Mine had feathers everywhere, Red and Link were slobs, and lets just say Marth's bed sheets liked having their space. The princess' tired of having everyone in their room, and Samus rarely let anyone into her room).

Red went slightly, well, red, when Kylie and I walked in. We couldn't help it, we both started laughing again.

"Red, seriously, it's no big deal, she was just cleaning my feathers!" I managed to say. Kylie was leaning against the wall for support while I was bent over double.

"Why am I always the last one to find out about things here?" Samus groaned.

* * *

**LOL, that was fun to write. Hope you liked it, and that it made sense! Please Review :D**


End file.
